The Haiiros
by Run Harold Run
Summary: Kagome had everything money could buy due to her father’s wealth. Everything was fine until her birthday when she accidentally runs into the second in command of one of the top gangs in Japan, the Haiiros. And then her life is turned upside down [SessKag]


**Ebony and Ashen Lace**

_**-**_

_**-**_

"I pity you for your loss brother," a stoic male voice sounded through the palely lit room. The light did nothing for the atmosphere, for it was still as eerie and gloomy as the day it had first been built, the black walls contrasting against the light and very little objects sitting in the room. The shattering of cheap mosaic glass was heard after that sentence had been stated and the demon in the center of the room swiftly dodged it, not a piece of glass even slightly touching him.

The other male in the room brought his hand back to his side, a growl seeping from his pink, pale lips. "Shut…the…fuck…up!" He conveyed slowly, lacing each word with malevolence.

The demon chuckled. "It's not my fault you couldn't hang onto your bitch, Inuyasha."

Said man growled louder, his whole figure rumbling with the vibrations from the back of his throat. "It was fuckin' Naraku, Sesshomaru. Now, get the fuck away from me!" Inuyasha yelled, slamming his fist into the wall, leaving a hole in his wake.

Sesshomaru slowly walked over to the door, his bangs brushing against his cheeks as each step brought him closer to the exit. He placed a clawed hand on the bronze knob and turned it, opening the door and stepping out already halfway out of the room.

"As you wish half breed," he answered with a light grin, slamming the door shut behind him.

Inuyasha's ears swerved around towards the desk in the corner of the room. He concentrated and though the sound was hard to hear, his ears picked it up in a second.

The sound was of ticking.

It was a goddamn bomb.

Inuyasha growled and punched out the glass of the window. "**FUCKING BASTARD!**" He yelled as he jumped down the two-story warehouse and landed on the ground just in time to see Sesshomaru drive out of the abandoned parking lot.

Inuyasha raced after him, not looking back once as the secluded warehouse blew to hundreds of pieces.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

"Morning sweetheart," a man, the age of forty greeted his daughter as she bounced down the stairs, two steps at a time.

The girl smiled and walked over to place a loving kiss on her father's forehead. "Morning papa."

Her little brother was already sitting at the table, somehow managing to both eat and control his game boy with one hand each, resulting in the very annoying clattering of the fork against the plate and of the tip of the game boy hitting the table due to the pressure his fingers hit the buttons with.

"You know Souta, you need to give it a rest or your wrists will fall off," his older sister, Kagome teased, sticking out her tongue at him.

He gave her a playful glare back. "Whatever Sis."

Kagome dug into her breakfast. "Hmm this is good Papa. Did you make it?" Kagome asked between bites of French toast.

Her father shook his head. "No. I hired a new chef yesterday. He seems to be doing pretty well. I think he's a keeper."

Kagome nodded and took another bite of her food, cherishing the taste. "Mmm…most definitely… I so agree!"

Her father laughed.

Souta chirped into the conversation but changed the subject. "Dad, can I go out with some friends this weekend?" He had finally set the blue contraption down and was now solely concentrating on his meal…that and persuading.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"How are your grades?"

Souta shrugged. "Good enough. Ask Iiya…she'll tell you," he answered, referring to his personal maid. Only part time though.

Aki nodded and continued to idly flip through the newspaper. "Iiya!" he yelled, turning the page. A girl, a little older than Kagome and with similar features, entered the room.

"Yes Mr. Higurashi?" she asked.

Aki nudged his head towards his son. "How have his grades been?"

Iiya was about to answer when something caught her eyes. It was a fifty-dollar bill that Souta was holding out in practically plain view. Kagome saw and her eyes widened. "Hey!" she yelled pointing to Souta.

Aki twisted his head around and saw nothing but his son. "What is it Kagome?"

"Souta just had a fifty! He's bribing Iiya again!"

Iiya blushed, ashamed for taking the money but at the same time somewhat relieved she could take it because of her lack of work and needing to spend more time with school.

Aki looked over at Iiya. "Is this true?"

Souta now had two fifties out and Kagome wasn't paying attention this time, still soaking in victory of getting her brother caught.

"No," Iiya replied meekly. Kagome's bath of victory immediately dried up and she turned to look at the girl.

"What?" Kagome asked.

Aki shook his head. "It seems she is telling the truth Kagome. And I don't see Souta holding up any money so therefore there has to be none."

Kagome groaned and hit her head against the table. "How come he always gets _everything_!"

Aki grinned. "If I'm not mistaken, today is your birthday."

Kagome lit up, her eyes twinkling with happiness. "Yes! I thought you had forgotten."

Her father shook his head. "No I hadn't. You will get your present after school so come straight home and Souta," he said with a hint of warning in his voice. "Don't bribe the maids anymore."

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Kagome walked down the hall, towards the hang out where she knew her friends would be. They always sat under the big red canopy like shelters at a table. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair when she saw who was with the three girls she hung out with.

"Hey guys!" she greeted with a smile as she approached the table, shrugging her bag off her shoulder.

Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka grinned as Hojo got up to give her a hug. Kagome mentally groaned but promised herself she wouldn't be rude so she hugged back. Of course not willingly though.

Two more guys joined the group, balloons and little wrapped packages in their hands. "Happy Birthday Kagome!" they sang in unison.

Kagome laughed and hugged them both. "Aw, thanks Ginta. Thanks Hakakku."

Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka began looking through their backpacks and each pulled out presents of various sizes. Kagome smiled. "You guys just couldn't wait until after school could you? I mean I have no where to put these…" She said, contemplating the size of her backpack and wondering if indeed they would fit.

Hojo stepped up. "You can put the stuff in my car, Kagome. And I'll be more than happy to drive you home," he said with a grin.

Kagome nodded. "Ok. Thank you Hojo." He smiled.

The bell rang signaling they had seven minutes to get to class. Eri and Ayumi groaned in unison and Yuka shrugged following after them. Ginta and Hakakku each gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek and then ran off leaving her with Hojo.

_Joy._

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome climbed into Hojo's cherry red mustang convertible and buckled her seat belt as he climbed in through the driver's side. She took in the beauty of the car, trying to get her mind off of the fact that she was _alone_ with a guy who obviously wanted to get into her _pants. _

Hojo cleared his throat. "Lovely day isn't it?"

Kagome was somewhat glad he began talking, seeing as she hated awkward silences. "Sure is," she mumbled. A couple minutes passed since his "witty" attempt to strike up conversation and Kagome noticed that they were taking a different route than her house was.

"Um…Hojo where are we going?" she asked, feeling a bit frightened. She could see it now, "_Sixteen year old Kagome Higurashi kidnapped and raped by lunatic!_" She groaned causing Hojo to look over.

"I'm taking you home. Where else?"

"But this doesn't look like the route to—" She was cut off when he parked in an abandoned area, somewhere downtown she assumed. And though she had never been down here she had a pretty good idea she could find a way home.

Hojo crawled over and kissed her, pinning down her arms with one hand and unbuttoning her blouse with the other. Just like that.

Kagome was furious, frightened, and seriously wanted to kick this guy's ass. But she went for the front instead.

She brought her knee up after much struggle and kneed him as hard as she humanly could right where it hurt. He yelped in pain and jumped back, moaning, clutching his lower half.

Kagome grabbed her backpack and stuffed the small presents in, leaving the two big ones. For all she cared he could have them. She didn't want to ever come near him again. She situated her backpack over her shoulders and walked over to the car, Hojo still in pain, and grabbed the keys and threw them in the dumpster.

"Take that asshole!" she yelled and then ran off in the alleyways…which probably wasn't the smartest idea considering the outfit she was wearing. That and the fact that she looked like she was filthy rich. Which is all honesty, she was.

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome scrutinized her surroundings, a dumpster to her left and littered condom packets and crushed soda cans on the ground. It wasn't everyday she went gallivanting through alleyways but Hojo—

She growled at the thought of his name. "I mean, who does he think he is!" she yelled sure no one would hear her and that's why she got the biggest surprise of her life when a husky voice drew out, "Do you always talk to yourself baby?"

She shuttered and slowly turned around. Two men were standing in front of her. One she noticed was obviously a demon by the way his fangs gleamed at her through his cocky grin. He had coffee colored hair, tied in a low tail at the nape of his neck. His eyes were what scared her most though—the azure orbs stared at her in—_hunger _and lust.

The other was human—his hair was black—something that was common in her parts and brown eyes.

"W—what do you want?" she asked, stepping back, only to crush a glass beer bottle with the sole of her shoe.

The wolf-like one's grin widened. "Why to have a little fun of course."

"What's a beautiful thing like you doing out here?" the human one finally spoke.

Kagome turned and began to run, pumping her legs as fast as they would allow her. She could see the end of the alleyway just ahead and then—she ran into something hard.

Her neck snapped back as she fell, her feet twisting and landing beneath her—a piece of glass digging into the side of her thigh. She winced.

"Well, well, well," a deep voice said with a chuckle.

Kagome gasped and looked up, her hand shaking as she fingered the glass, contemplating whether or not to pull it out. The male above her—well, he was definitely demon. She let out an envious sigh as she glanced over his silky ashen head of hair. It reached his waist and two adorable dog-ears twitched upon his head. His eyes—well his eyes were beautiful. She wouldn't be able to find another pair like his even if she tried.

"W—who are you people?"

The man crossed his arms over his well-built chest. "Now—that'd ruin the fun wouldn't it? I'll put it simple—we're the Haiiros."

Kagome gasped.

What had she gotten herself in to?

-

-

**A/N: REVIEW!**


End file.
